The Seventh Year
by absentia-varia
Summary: Hermione Granger never thought that she would be able to cope with Draco Malfoy. So when she is chosen as head girl and he as head boy, Anything could happen. REPOST: CHAPTERS 7 - 13 up
1. one

The Seventh Year  
  
Hermione stared out of the car window, it was her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was on her way to the train station.  
  
"Hermione dear" her mother was saying. "have fun, and we'll see you in a couple of months"  
  
Her mother kissed her goodbye, as did her father and she got out of the car.  
  
She took with her a trunk and a cage with a fawny owl. The people at the train station took little notice to this though as every year a lot of people there had such animals.  
  
Those holidays she had received a letter from Hogwarts it went as follows.  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We at Hogwarts are delighted to inform you that you are this year's head girl. You will have your own compartment on the Hogwarts Express for yourself and this year's head boy. You will have your own private common room with your bedrooms adjacent. When you arrive at Hogwarts professor McGonagal will escort you the Great hall and you will be seated before the Ceremony starts.  
  
Congratulations on making head girl, we look forward to seeing you in the coming year.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione stepped onto the train, she had yet to see either Harry or Ron, she felt that they had drifted apart the last year or so, and she felt saddened by this. She made her way to the head compartment, and as she slid the door open she say the unmistakable Silver/white hair and heard his voice.  
  
"Well, if it isn't mudblood Granger, so you're the head girl are you? Im not at all surprised. You always were the bookworm type" Draco Malfoy Sneered. "Where are Potter and Weasley? I hardly recognise you without those two by your sides"  
  
"Your Head Boy?" Hermione asked amazed  
  
"What is it so hard to believe, I would rather it be the other way round, after all im not the one who's a mudblood" Draco spat back  
  
Hermione recoiled, she went and sat opposite Draco in their compartment while thinking 'its going to be a long trip to Hogwarts' End Part 1.  
  
A.N, Part 2 will be in Hermione's POV  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. two

The Seventh Year  
  
~Hermione's POV~ O God, Malfoy's head boy, Im Stuck with him all this year. This year is going to be Awful, he doesn't deserve to be head boy, I bet he's only head because Snape wanted him to, I haven't ever seen him do that much work, he hardly studies, I bet he's pretty smug, thinking that he's HB.  
  
I bet he thinks he deserves this, just because I am, as he so kindly puts it, mudblood filth and he's a pure blood. I don't see the difference, im good at Magic as well as the next witch or wizard.  
  
~ Hermione was getting slowly and quietly pissed off as she sat there. ~  
  
Continue POV.  
  
Its not like I don't deserve to be head girl, I DO! Ive worked hard all these years, and it hasn't been for nothing, and now he's come into the picture and ruins that image of hard work.  
  
Stupid Slytherin, always up to no good, I bet that he tries to show me up all this year. Then I'll have to work even harder then I already have.  
  
Well if he thinks that im going to make things easy on him then he's got another thing coming. This is going to be my best year of Hogwarts to come. And no one especially not Malfoy is going to ruin that.  
  
End POV. 


	3. three

The Seventh Year  
  
Part 3. A realisation  
  
Draco Malfoy was Studying Hermione; she seemed to be concentrating very hard on what she was thinking at the time. He decided to say something.  
  
"I can't believe im going to be stuck all year with you Granger, I mean we even have to Share living quarters."  
  
Hermione who was lost in thought was suddenly thrown out of it when she heard this.  
  
~ Hermione's POV~  
  
LIVING WITH MALFOY!???  
  
HOW COULD I FORGET THAT!!!  
  
OMG. What am I going to do??!!  
  
~ End POV ~  
  
Hermione's brain was swirling with a million different thoughts. But she collected herself and said.  
  
"I know what you mean, if I ever see you naked by accident I think I'd die from fright Malfoy."  
  
Draco was shocked at this reply, what with coming from innocent Hermione and all, but he hid his surprise.  
  
"Well, well, well, so Granger, where's that feistiness coming from, I never though you had that in you." He said cocking his head to 1 side as if observing her.  
  
"Its always been here Malfoy, you just never noticed" Hermione said in a playful way.  
  
~ Hermione's POV~  
  
What am I doing?  
  
Am I flirting with MALFOY?!  
  
OMG I think I am, Hermione! What do you think your doing?  
  
'Your flirting with the enemy, THAT'S what your doing'  
  
O SHUT UP, what do you know anyway.  
  
'Im you, you cant shut me up, and anyway, I can see it, anyone could, your lucky that no one else is in this compartment. Otherwise there would be some explaining to do.  
  
He's saying something. Shut up now.  
  
~ End POV ~  
  
END PART 3 


	4. four

The Seventh Year  
  
Part 4: arriving at Hogwarts  
  
"Is that so?" Malfoy said, slightly shocked.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
She flirting with me?!  
  
But im her enemy, she hates me doesn't she? What should I do? Maybe she wasn't flirting.  
  
What am I doing?  
  
PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MALFOY!  
  
This is Granger we're talking about; she couldn't be flirting with me.  
  
She looks Cute in what she's wearing, what is that, Muggle clothing. Jeans and a halter neck top. (Thank you muggle studies)  
  
DRACO LUCIOS MALFOY! What are you thinking?  
  
God, STOP THINKING.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and said,  
  
"Yea Malfoy."  
  
The rest of the train trip was spent in silence.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"You might want to get changed into your robes" Draco said.  
  
"Why's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because we'll be at Hogwarts soon" Draco pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but to Hermione who had been lost in thought it wasn't, she hadn't even noticed that it was now dark outside.  
  
Hermione changed into her robes and within the hour they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
...........................................  
  
As the train pulled into the station and the students piled out Hermione was still lost in thought.  
  
"First years! First years if you could follow me" Bellowed a voice, shaking Hermione out ov her thoughts.  
  
"Hagrid!" she yelled running over to the half giant and giving him a hug,  
  
"How 'ave you been 'ermione?" Hagrid asked. "Congratulations on getting Head Girl" he said enthusiastically  
  
"Thanks Hagrid" Hermione said, beaming, temporarily forgetting Draco " Ive been great, I spent my holidays in London with my parents"  
  
"Fantastic, have you seen 'arry or Ron?" Hagrid asked  
  
"No, not since London" Hermione said, looking around.  
  
She spotted them both waving madly and heading over, and was about to wave back when she heard.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if you would follow me please" said a voice.  
  
Hermione turned around to see Remus Lupin standing amidst the group of first years.  
  
"PROFESSOR LUPIN!!!" Hermione Yelled, "Your back!! Why. How. When????" she asked.  
  
"The most excellent questions, but I shall tell you as I escort you and Mr. Malfoy to the great hall, Professor Dumbledore is expecting you.  
  
"Oh, Ok, Bye Hagrid, I'll talk to you later, tell Harry and Ron im sorry I haven't talked to them yet, tell them I'll talk to them after the ceremony is finished."  
  
She and Draco, who had been patiently standing to one side, as Hermione just noticed, followed Professor Lupin to a boat waiting to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
END PART 4  
  
Sooooo???? 


	5. five

The Seventh Year  
  
Part 5: The DADA Professor  
  
Hermione Took in the surroundings of the night as the boat glided gracefully across the water. She sighed still a bit unnerved that Draco Malfoy was not only head boy, but he was also in the very same boat as her, no more than 1 metre away. She shook her head of these thoughts and turned to Professor Lupin.  
  
"Professor?" she asked, "Why are you back at Hogwarts?"  
  
Professor Lupin turned to look at Hermione and said,  
  
"Well you see, I received a letter in the holidays requesting if I would return to Hogwarts to take my old position as the DADA professor, so of course I could not resist and I accepted immediately"  
  
Draco let out a muffled "hurmph" and looked away disgustedly, he thought to himself, * great now that he's back he will surely give Griffindor as many points as possible, that's JUST what we need *  
  
"Do you have something to say Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"No sir, just something caught in my throat." he trailed off  
  
"I see well im glad that I am back teaching you all once again" Professor Lupin said, but Draco barely took any notice. He was staring at Hermione, who had moonlight dancing over her skin reflecting from the water.  
  
He was mesmerized my her beauty and after a few seconds, which to him seemed like an eternity, he pulled his eyes away from her face, and settled them on the dark water.  
  
Hermione was quite glad that professor Lupin was teaching at Hogwarts, and the fact that he was professor for DADA meant that Snape had not got that position, which most likely meant he was still Professor for Potions.  
  
She cringed at that thought, every year Griffindor always had potions with Slytherin and she had a feeling that this year would be no different. Snape had a habit of taking points from Griffindor for no reason. As head professor for Slytherin it made sense that he would favour his house, just as Professor McGonagal favoured Griffindor, but Snape was especially hard on Griffindor, and it was most likely to do with Harry.  
  
The Famous Harry Potter, The Boy who lived, every witch and wizard alive knew who he was, where there was Harry you would always find Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend and sidekick, now, Hermione was usually associated with these two, but over the past year, she felt like they were drifting apart.  
  
She first thought this at the beginning of last year, when she found out that Ron was dating Lavender Brown.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Griffindor common room by the blazing fire, it was the day after Christmas and she was settling down with a book. As she bent down to pick it up the portrait hole opened up and Ron walked through.  
  
"Hey Hermione" He said, "What are you up to?"  
  
" Oh nothing much, just catching up on some reading" she said, she pulled out a massive book and opened it to the first page.  
  
"Ok, and im sorry, but I have to take a raincheck on going to Hogsmede with you, Lavender wants to spend some time together." Ron said apologetically.  
  
"Lavender?" Hermione said confused, " Why would you choose spending time with Lavender over me?" she asked confused.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said rolling his eyes, " You know that Lavender is my girlfriend" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"She is?" Hermione asked confused once again, "Since when? Why did you tell me?" she asked getting upset.  
  
"We've been going out for 3 weeks, Honestly Hermione, I thought I told you, it must have slipped my mind" he said casually, "well I have to go, Lavender's waiting for me." And with that he ran out of the common room.  
  
Hermione slumped in her chair, tears building up in her eyes,  
  
* Why didn't he tell me about Lavender? Why didn't Harry tell me? He MUST have known, after all they are best friends, I thought that I was their best friend as well. I guess I was wrong.  
  
But Ron DID say that he must have forgot, I KNOW that he would have told me, but his dad had just gotten promoted and what with all the excitement he must have forgotten, I mean I AM one of his best friends, and even I forget things at times *  
  
A smile appeared on her face and she wiped the tears from her eyes, laughing at how silly they were and just shook her head at Ron's forgetfulness.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
At the time she had dismissed it at forgetfulness, but as the year went on she felt herself being less and less involved in both Ron and Harry's lives.  
  
Now that it was the beginning of the New Year, she wondered if their friendship that was already hanging by a thread would survive until graduation.  
  
She shook herself out of her thoughts as the boat hit the bank of the opposite shore.  
  
She stood up, and along with Malfoy and Professor Lupin, they all piled out of the boat and began to walk up the steps leading them to Hogwarts. 


	6. six

The Seventh Year  
  
Part 6: Part 6, how original ey!  
  
Hermione and Draco arrived at Hogwarts and were taken to the great hall, the seventh years were the first to arrive, all entering the hall and taking their seats at their house tables.  
  
Hermione and Draco were lead up to a private table adjacent to the teacher's table.  
  
"This is your table," professor Lupin told them, "of course you don't have to sit here at every meal, this is just for the ceremony" he explained.  
  
Hermione thanked him, and Draco just nodded, they both sat down.  
  
"I wonder who will be chosen to be in our houses this year" said Hermione peeking at Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her * Why the hell is mudblood Granger talking to me * he wondered.  
  
"Yea. Exciting." He said with false enthusiasm  
  
"I was just trying to be nice and to make conversation" Hermione said stung. * Why does he have to be so mean all the time? I don't know why I even try * she thought to herself.  
  
She watched as the 6th years arrived at the hall, Seeing Ginny, Ron's Younger sister she waved.  
  
Ginny was a sixth year (in case you hadn't figured that out) in Griffindor, like Ron and her Brothers before her. She and Hermione were Best friends and Hermione knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry.  
  
In her fifth year at Hogwarts Hermione and Ginny had watched a great deal of muggle movies, and Ginny had come up with the idea of giving Hermione a Makeover. The following weekend, they went to Hogsmede and had bought a ton of witch beauty products. After that Hermione had realised that she was Beautiful, and it was then that the male population of Hogwarts had started noticing her.  
  
Hermione was determined to make something happen between Harry and Ginny for she had a suspicion that Harry also liked Ginny.  
  
Ginny took her seat next to Harry and Hermione could see that she had blushed when Harry told her how pretty she was looking.  
  
The Fifth years were starting to pour in followed by the fourth years, third years, second years, and finally the 1st years.  
  
They all looked in awe at the great hall, some staring up at the bewitched ceiling, magicked to appear like the sky outside. They walked up in a pack as Professor McGonagal Placed a Stool with the famous sorting hat atop.  
  
Hermione zoned out as the hat began to sing its song, that was different every year, she watched as the 1st years stared in delight as the hat sang about the four houses and their founders.  
  
She watched Draco as he stared intently as the hat called out what house children would be in once placed on their heads. He clapped and smiled when "SLYTHERIN" was called out and looked merely disappointed when it was not.  
  
Once the sorting was over professor Dumbledore Stood up and introduced himself, said as like every other year that the Dark Forrest was forbidden to all, and then he introduced Hermione and Draco as the New head boy and head girl.  
  
A roar of applause went up, mainly Slytherin cheering for Draco and Griffindor for Hermione, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also cheered for Hermione as they all knew that she had deserved it.  
  
He then said a couple more words and then claped his hands and like that food appeared on all the tables.  
  
Hermione started to dig in and eat, but paused when She noticed Draco wasn't eating next to her.  
  
She looked up at him confused.  
  
"Why arnt you eating?" she asked.  
  
"I will, im just waiting." He said.  
  
"Waiting?" Hermione asked, "Waiting for what?"  
  
"For you to stop stuffing your face!" you retorted.  
  
Hermione looked embarrassed and turned away taking little bites out of her food. She blinked away tears that where stinging her eyes, and Draco who looked Guilty said.  
  
"Im sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it" and reached for some food.  
  
END PART 6 


	7. seven

The Seventh Year 

**Part 7: moments**

The rest of the meal passed in silence, apart from the few moments when they asked each other to pass the bread or the salt.

Hermione looked at Draco thinking however shall she get through this year having to put up with him.

Draco on the other hand wasn't really thinking and had a clouded look on his face. He looked distracted from what was going on around him.

Professor McGonagal arrived by their table. The meal was almost over, and people were already filing out of the great hall, the 1st years were being taken bye the house prefects, but other then that people were just slowly drifting up to the common rooms.

"Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if you would follow me" professor McGonagal said, motioning for them to follow.

"Yes professor" they both answered.

"Professor? If you don't mind my asking, where are you taking us?" Hermione asked, and Draco listened for the answer as well as he was also curious about where they were being lead.

"Why to your private quarters of course" she replied.

A flicker of uneasiness passed Both Hermione and Draco's faces and they digested this information. They continued walking until they stopped in front a portrait of a girl sitting by a lake staring into the water.

"This will be your new quarters, you can both access your own common rooms through portals in your bedrooms, you can enter your rooms through this way also."

She looked at the expressions on their faces and added,

"But do not worry only YOU can enter through there portals."

Hermione was about to ask what their password was when...

"Due to upgrades, you do not need a password this year, this portrait will open up when it senses that you want to enter, now, if you will follow me through, you can see your new rooms" she said as the portrait swung open.'

**Part 7 END**

Sorry its so short


	8. eight

The Seventh Year 

**Part 8: spending time with the enemy**

They entered the room and Hermione let out a small gasp, the main part of the room was fairly large, it had two couches in the middle and off to one side a fireplace with a rug in front of it. It also had two private desks for work on the other side, and also in the middle but a bit off to one side was a large oak dining/study table.

On the opposite side of the room were three doors; one was trimmed with red and gold, and the other with silver and green.

The middle door was just a plain door.

Professor McGonagal led them into the room and to the doors so that they were now facing the portrait hole.

"THESE, are your quarters", she announced proudly, "There has been quite a bit of redecorating going on, as we decided that it was time the head quarters were refurbished." She explained.

"They are lovely" Hermione gushed

Draco nodded with a smile on his face looking around the room, he approved of it.

"Now, these" professor McGonagal was saying, motioning to the coloured doors, "are your sleeping quarters, inside each you will find your portals to your own common rooms, this in the middle is your bathroom, now I know that you are having to share one, and what with your... history, would you like me to arrange it so that you have separate bathrooms?" she asked

"No" Hermione said before Draco could say anything, "We're both old enough to get along, don't you say" she said, covering up the hate in her voice she managed to get his name out "... Draco...?"

He looked at her in disbelief, but not to be out smarted in front of the professor he replied "yes professor, its about time we started to get along" shooting daggers at Hermione

"SPLENDID!" professor McGonagal smiled and then turned and said as she was strolling out of the room, "you don't have any classes until Monday, why don't you explore your new room and try and get along?" and with that she was gone.

Hermione turned to face Draco, who did likewise,

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Draco shouted

"Yea?" Hermione shot back, "you'll just have to deal with it, now wont you?"

Draco just gave her a look of distain.

Hermione turned and walked up to her door, and turned the handle, she pushed the door open and walked in...

The room was a medium sized room, it had a large queen size bed on one of the walls, her own little fireplace and couch and another private desk to do work at, she walked over to the window, it overlooked the lake, which looked very mystical in the moonlight. The room was decorated in red and gold, obviously for Griffindor.

She circled the room and then walked out again.

Draco was still standing outside just looking at her. He turned towards his door and opened it.

Hermione was behind him, eager to see what it looked like. It was basically the same layout as her room, but in silver and green, they walked out and went over to the controversial bathroom's door.

The opened it and looked inside, it was fairly large, and it had a huge spa tub over looking the lake as well, it had a shower, a toilet and a vanity as well.

They closed the door and went over to the couches. They sat down and the fire started up.

"Soooo...." Hermione said.

"What?" Draco said

"I was just trying to start a conversation" Hermione explained.

"Oh" Draco said, looking away slightly.

"So you got head boy? I couldn't really imagine that, still cant," Hermione confessed

"Why is it so hard to believe Granger?" Draco said, still looking away slightly.

"I dunno, maybe its just because, I ALWAYS studied and you..." she trailed off

"Never did?" Draco supplied,

"No its not that its just that, o I don't know." She said sounding more confused now.

"Don't worry, I understand what you mean, so... yea what else is there to talk about?" Draco asked

"I don't know" Hermione said while thinking Malfoy is actually being pleasant to talk to, this is a change, I wonder why though. He's never been like this before, maybe he's trying to get along

"Mmmhmmm" Draco mmhmmmed

"I never thought having a conversation with you could be so pleasant Malfoy" Hermione told Draco.

"Yea well you'd be surprised about the things you don't know about me Granger," he said waggling his eyebrows.

OMG is he flirting with me? Hermione thought to herself

Draco mentally hit himself, now your flirting with a MUDBLOOD?! What level have you dropped to?

Both sat there unsure of what to do

When...

TBC

**END PART 8**

**A.N:I hope this is a bit longer for all ov you lovely reviewers. ï**


	9. nine

The Seventh Year 

**Part 9: closer**

Both sat there unsure of what to do

When...

There was a tapping at the window, Hedwig was tapping at the window and had now perched herself on the little balcony that Hermione and Draco had just noticed, outside the window.

Hermione went to the window and let Hedwig in she perched herself on a desk, on further inspection you could see she was carrying a letter to Hermione.

It read...

Hey Mione,

Me and Ron have gone to Hogsmede for the weekend. Sirus is meeting us there. See you when we get back.

Bye.

Luv Ron 'n Harry

...

Hermione stroked Hedwig and promised not to cry in front of Draco.

She stood there for a moment thinking, Why didn't they ask me to go with them? I haven't seen Sirus in a long time, and anything would be better then staying here with MALFOY of all people. They didn't even say good luck. GOD how short did that letter want to have been, like they wanted to get it over and done with, a courtesy call, It's just what ive feared. We're drifting apart, its not like it used to be. And I don't think it ever will be again.

Draco looked at Hermione; she was just standing there. He was about to get up when she turned around and walked back over to the couch.

She sat down and looked at Draco.

He looked back at her; she looked as if she was about to cry.

"What was the letter?" he asked

"It was nothing" was her reply

"Mmmhmmm" Draco looked skeptical.

Hermione looked out the window.

"Do you ever feel like the whole world, and everything you know is slipping away from you? Like you can only sit back and watch your life helpless and unable to do anything about it?" Hermione said, still staring out the window.

"Yes"

Hermione turned and looked at Draco, who was trying to avoid her gaze.

She closed her eyes but could still feel Draco's eyes on her, she started to feel all tingly inside, and she moved closer to him.

Draco could feel her warmth radiating through both her robes and his. He was close enough to her that he could feel her breathing.

She let out a straggled breath and leaned closer,

He leaned closer...

TBC

END PART 9


	10. ten

The Seventh Year 

**Part 10: a truce**

They were about 3 inches apart, steadily getting closer.

Hermione leaned in taking a deep breath, breathing in all that was Draco, she was so close to him, and she had never been this close to Harry or Ron. Harry and Ron, the thought made her want to be held, and never let go. A tear fell from her eye.

Draco was lost in the feeling of how close Hermione was and the heat that she was giving off, he was lost in thought when he felt Hermione crying. Confused he lent back for a moment. She looked up into his eyes with a sad expression on her face.

"What's that matter Granger?" he asked softly

Hermione just buried her face in his robes crying. She muffled a response that he didn't quite hear.

"What?" he asked

She pulled back, tears streaming down her face

"Just hold me," she cried.

Draco had no idea what the matter was, but Hermione was crying and he knew he didn't like that. He wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled her close.

** DRACO POV **

What am I doing?

This is Granger here. Mudblood Granger.

But I can't let go. I don't want to. I NEED to make her feel safe. I don't know why though.

She fits so perfectly in my arms.

I never want to let her go.

WHAT ARE YOU THINGKING? You can't be thinking of Granger this way.

She's a mudblood. You're destined to become a death eater, follow in the footsteps of Lucius

** END POV **

Draco continued to hold Hermione in his arms as she cried and cried, but he still had no idea what for.

Hermione had settled down, somewhat and she was not sniffling into Draco's robes.

"What's the matter?" Draco gently asked Hermione, mentally scolding himself for being so weak.

"Its nothing" she replied stubbornly

"Sure it is" Draco said sarcastically, "That's why you were just crying on, and were being held by a person who you extremely hate" he finished

"Is that what you think?" she asked looking intensely at him

"Yea" was the reply "what else am I meant to think?"

"I don't know" Hermione said looking away.

Her heart was speeding up, and she had just realised how so very close she was to Draco and how it was affecting her.

She pulled away, turning to sit at the other end of the couch. A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hermione?"

She turned and looked at him in amazement.

"Y...you called me by my first name"

"Yea? So? Just cause ive called you Granger for the last 6 years doesn't mean that I don't know your first name you know."

"Malfoy, you continue to amaze me" she said in wonderment.

Draco flinched at the word Malfoy. It ironic that everything I hate about myself can be summed up in that name. Malfoy. It's a curse that name. Draco thought to himself.

"I'll make you a deal" he said

"Yea..." Hermione said in interest

Draco took a deep breath. If she laughed at his idea he wouldn't know what to do. He would have made a fool of himself for nothing.

Hermione waited patiently. Whatever it was that Draco wanted to say to her, it was obviously causing him to think about it deeply.

She waited.

He finally looked up at her and then taking that deep breath of his he said...

"How about we call a truce"

TBC

Sorry it took me a while people


	11. eleven

The Seventh Year 

**Part 11: the beginning of a beautiful friendship**

"_How about we call a truce"_

Hermione stared at Draco.

A truce **** she thought **** I wonder why he's suggesting this. It couldn't hurt to at least agree to get alone this year ****

Draco looked anxiously at Hermione.

"I don't see the harm in it" she said with a small smile

Draco was leaping for joy when he hears this, and when he saw the smile on her face he started to melt on the insides.

Hermione was looking at Draco, he seemed to have a dreamy look on his face, which in itself looked kind of cute, but it was also disturbing her as it was Draco she was looking at.

He finally realised that she was looking at him and he pulled himself out of the trance he had slipped into.

"Friends?" he asked with a small flicker of hope in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him with surprise all over her face, friends? Well a truce is one thing, but friends is so much further, but I don't see what could go wrong, im mean, sure it might be bumpy at first, who am I kidding, its going to be HELL bumpy at first, but yea, I don't see why not

Draco was watching her intently to see what her reaction would be, he hadn't meant to say friends, it just sort of came out.

"Yea" Hermione finally said, "friends"

Draco broke out into a smile, and they both hugged each other, 2 seconds later they realised what they were doing and they awkwardly let go of each other.

Did I just hug her, or did she hug me? Draco thought to himself, meanwhile Hermione was thinking the same thing

Why did I hug him? Or did he hug me? Hermione sneaked a peek at Draco, and saw him lost in thought, well at least he doesn't seem to upset with me she thought

"So..." Draco said, suddenly finding what was on the walls very interesting.

"Yea..." Hermione replied, also having the same intrigue of the walls

Draco looked at Hermione, and was thinking about what a beautiful young woman she had turned into. He was admiring her kindness and the complexity of her ever-working mind. Never once thinking about how it should be odd that a Malfoy would think of a mudblood that way.

They sat there in silence.

....

...

....

The silence was deafening when there was a knock at the portrait hole.

Hermione looked at Draco

He looked back.

She got up off the couch and walked over to the entrance, the portrait hole swung open revealing the person who was standing on the other side...

END PART 11.


	12. twelve

The Seventh Year 

**Part 12: pansy and a breakdown**

Standing on the other side was none other then, the Slytherin tart, Pansy Parkinson.

"Ohhhh Draco my darling" she drawled while stepping thorough the portrait hole and into the room.

"Hello Pansy" Draco greeted her; he did not look that happy that she was there.

"My smoochie moochie baby! I feel so sorry for you" she exclaimed

"And why is that?" he asked?

"Because, silly, you have to spend all of this time with that," she said throwing Hermione a glare, "Mudblood Granger" she finished off

Hermione instinctively flinched at being called a mudblood; she turned to go into her room.

Draco Looked from Pansy to Hermione and back again; he wasn't going to have one of his friends be talked to like that.

"Look Pansy, I don't think you are particularly wanted here" he said looking at Hermione, "So I think it would be best if you'd leave"

"B..b..but Draco..." She trailed off, looking at both Hermione and Draco. She narrowed her eyes, "I see what's happening here!" she cried, "and if you think your leaving me for this Mudblood YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING DRACO MALFOY!!!" she screamed and then turned towards the portrait hole

"Pansy, we were Never together" he exclaimed

Pansy clenched her fists together, Well, well, well, looks like Granger has finally come to her senses and realised how hot MY Draco is, doesn't mean that she'll get him, he's MINE! She thought to herself.

Cocking her head towards them she spoke clearly and calmly "I wonder what scar face and his sidekick would do once they fine out that you, "she motioned towards Hermione, "are fraternizing with the enemy"

Hermione looked stunned, and Draco paled at the thought that Harry and Ron thought that he had hurt Hermione somehow,

"Look Pansy, There IS nothing going on between us, and what makes you think that they'll believe you over me? After all I AM their best friend" Hermione pointed out.

"Hmmm, well its my knowledge that you three haven't been QUITE as close as you used to. You never know, I COULD convince them, that you've changed that much as to do something like that" Pansy said with an evil look on her face.

Hermione was at a loss for words, was it THAT obvious that things between her and her friends weren't as good as they used to be? Maybe it was... Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let Pansy see that she upset her.

Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she was on the edge of crying, but then he saw her cover up and look Pansy in the eye.

"You BITCH! You think that they would believe you? You have another thing coming if you do!" Hermione was screaming.

Pansy looked a bit scared and was slowly edging towards the exit.

"You have NO right to come into my room and say that to me!"

Pansy was right near the exit now.

"GET OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK!" Hermione screamed.

Pansy turned and ran out ov the portrait hole, it closing softly behind her.

As soon as Pansy had left, Hermione dropped to her knees and the tears she had held back were now coming back.

Draco who had been standing there the entire time, quite shocked saw Hermione fall, and he ran over.

Tears were streaming down her face and Hermione felt two strong arms surround her and she heard a voice whispering in her ear.

She was rocking back and forth with Draco hugging her. She was taking sharp breaths in and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Draco looked and the girl in his arms, She's an angel , he thought, at that moment he felt like he would do anything to stop her from crying, if she was ok then everything would be alright.

He hugged her closer thinking what on earth could of happened to make her lose it like that.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and through the tears she could see Draco holding on to her. She didn't want to move; she felt oddly sate in his arms.

Draco felt her move slightly and he could hear that she was calming down slightly. He started to move away.

Hermione felt him move away and held onto him. He looked at her surprised.

"Don't" she said looking at him.

He looked back, then got up, and carried her to the couch. "Alright" he answered.

They sat there on the couch in each other's arms.

Hermione felt like she never wanted to leave and Draco was thinking about how well she fitted in his arms.

Hermione was beginning to feel tired, and she couldn't stop her head from resting on Draco's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Draco noticed this bout wasn't about to move; she didn't want that so he would stay.

He looked outside and it was pitch black, the stars and the moon the only light source. He pulled her closer to him and he closed his eyes

"Night Draco" he heard Hermione whisper.

"Night Hermione" he whispered back

And with that they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

END Part 12


	13. thirteen

The Seventh Year 

**Part 13: a glimpse of a past**

Draco moved his neck from side to side, his eyes still closed, he felt something stir beside him, and on opening his eyes, he found, himself and Hermione lying side by side on the couch.

Not wanting to disturb her he untangled himself from her arms and stood up.

His neck hurt from sleeping in such a weird position and so he decided to take a bath, he walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside.

Opening the bathroom cupboards he found a number of towels, shampoo, conditioner, soap and bubble bath, ahhh bubble bath he thought, what a great muggle invention

He walked over to the massive tub and turned on the taps adding the bubble bath, in no time at all the tub was full. He removed his clothes and slipped into the water, surrounded by bubbles, sighing he closed his eyes and thought about the night before.

What happened to Hermione? She just broke down, ive never seen her like that. I wonder if it has anything to do with potty and weasel? It probably does, now that I think about it, she hasn't been around them as much this last year, spending more time in the library as usual...

Draco realised that he actually knew more about Hermione then he thought he did.

He closed his eyes and let the water envelope his body, his mind started to wander. His thoughts drifted back to the past, thinking of when he had first met Pansy.

Everyone thought that they had met their first year at Hogwarts but in actual fact they had been brought up together, Draco had never liked her, but his mother had become friends with her mother and it sort of just happened.

Draco knew that his mother's best friend had died a long time ago, he knew his mother didn't know that he knew, he had over heard her talking to whom he supposed was her best friends husband.

His mother had changed after that;

She sort of just gave in to Lucius' ways. He wondered if his mother's friend hadn't died, would he be brought up with her daughter? She would probably just follow him round like Pansy did, even though he did not know who she was.

Well it was all for the best. His father was in Azkaban now and he couldn't hurt either him or his mother. He had witnessed his mother being beaten one to many times.

He thought of how Lucius would react if he knew that Draco cared for a mudblood. He would punish Draco. He would hit him and torture him.

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts. Lucius would not do anything like that. He couldn't hurt him anymore. He was safe now.

A soft knock could be heard from the door.

"Yes?" Draco called out

"Its me" Hermione said. "I just want you to know that breakfast is in an hour," she said

"Ok, thanks" Draco called out. "I'll be out in a minute"

"Ok" Hermione replied, and you could hear her walking away from the door.

Draco got out of the bath and reached for a towel, he dried himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and walked out.

He entered the main room to see Hermione on the couch, she looked at him in only a towel and suddenly looked away, Draco thought this was strange but said nothing. He walked over to his door and walked into his room.

**END PART 13**

I'm currently in the process of reposting all of this story so it might take me some time as it is almost the end of the school year and I'm getting ready for my final exams.


End file.
